I didn't faint I fell unconcious
by BrightandSparklyThings
Summary: Merlin and Arthur finally admit theri feelings. After some complications. Crappy summary, but oh well.


**_Hello my fans! (If I have any!) I knwo I should be updating my SB/RL story, but I think I might be stopping it. Sorry. This is my first M/A story, and I hope y'all like it. Review please! Flames will be shared with my friends and laughed at. You have been warned. Enjoy!_**

Merlins breath was laboured.

He began to sweat.

His fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

He was pushed onto his back by Arthur, and gasped.

He and Arthur were practicing combat for the next duel, and Merlin was losing. Badly.

"Ok! Sire! Stop now. Please...." he gasped. Arthur chuckled quietly and lay next to the young wizard. Merlin was still out of breath whilst the prince had barely broken out in a sweat. He turned to face Merlin and hit him gently on the forehead.

"I have told you about calling me 'Sire'. It's just 'Arthur'." Merlin shook his head, and sat up slowly.

"I must not, Sire. You are a prince." Arthur smiled. A genuine smile, not a cocky smirk that was usually on his face.

"I know I am a prince. But before that, I am your friend." Merlin stared at Arthur incredulously. A friend? Arthur considered him a _friend?_ He gulped at blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Sire." Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "I mean, thank you. _Arthur_." Arthur smiled again, and took Merlins hand. Merlin's eyes widened, and he stared at the clasped hands. Arthur chuckled again. Merlin was so incredibly adorable. Wait. _Adorable?_ He quickly let go of his hand and stood up. He stammered a 'goodbye' and sped up to the castle. Why did he call him adorable? He was his best friend! He wasn't allowed to find him adorable!

Meanwhile, Merlin, still sat on the ground, was still reeling from having his hand held by his friend.

'_My stomach went funny when he grabbed my hand. Why did that happen?' _he thought. _'That always happens when he's near me. That never happens near anyone else. Why only Arthur?' _His thoughts were interrupted by Gaius, who was walking past looking for ingredients.

"Gaius! Can you come over here please!" He followed the wizards request, and sat next to him. "Gaius, whenever I am near Arthur, my stomach feels like its twisting, and I feel really hot all the time. Am I ill?" Gaius just stared at the boy. It was clear he had no idea what was going on. He honestly thought he was ill. He snickered. Naive fool.

"No, Merlin. You are not ill. This happens to everyone at least once in ther life." Merlin sighed in relief. "Yes. You are in love." Merlin spluttered, red in the face. "With Arthur." If it was possible, Merlin got even redder. However, it made sense. He always wanted to be around Arthur, and he had an urge to move his hair out of his eyes do he could see the blue pools of light. It all made sense. But, the information was too much for the young wizard. He fainted. How manly.

When he woke, he was greeted by a lovely sight. Arthur. Merlin had been moved to his bed, and was currently being strangled by Arthur. Well, when I say strangled, I mean hugged. very, very tightly.

"Never, ever, _ever_ do that again!" Merlins eyes widened comically, and he attempted to shrug Arthur off.

"What are you talking about, Sire? I can't have been out for more than five minutes!" Arthur just stared at him. Suddenly, Merlin felt very stupid.

"Merlin, you've been unconcious for three days. You hit your head when you fainted." Merlin blushed.

"I'd prefer it if you said 'fell unconcious'. Makes it sound more manly." Arthur sniggered.

"Certaintly. So, after you 'fell unconcious' (snigger) Gaius took you to your room. I've been here for all of those three days." Merlin was flabbergasted.

"Th-thank you." Arthur blushed as well.

"No problem" he muttered. The pair turned away from each other, red in the face. Arthur broke the silence first.

"Um, Merlin? Why did you faint?" Melin's head whipped towards him. Crap.

"Ah. Well. Hmm. Uhh..." Arthur raised an eyebrow delicately. "I, um. Figured out that I. Um. Oh, sod it!" Before Arthur could question what Merlin said, his warm lips had been placed on his. It was only for a second, but it got all of his feeling across.

"Oh." Merlin's smile dropped, and he turned away again. He knew it could never work. Before he could slide out of bed and run away, his lips were captured by Arthurs. His eyes snapped shut, and he responded hungrily. His traced his tounge along his bottom lip, and slid it into his warm mouth. The two were connected for at least half an hour ( or at least it seemed that way) before they broke apart for air.

"Oh." That was all that was said for most of the day.

Arthurs breath was laboured.

He began to sweat.

His fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

He was pushed onto his back by Merlin.

His chest was covered in messy kisses, and the pair gasped for air. It was perfect.

"We know you too love each other. Now shut up!" came the angry voice of Gaius. The couple grinned and fell asleep, connected and finally truly happy.

**_Ta-na! What you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Let me know. Bye bye!_**


End file.
